I've Been Thinking
by emeraldeyes1990
Summary: B.M friendship/romance...see it how you will. Micheal has been thinking


Just a little treat for you guys!

B/M friendship/romance

…………..

Bonnie was under Kitt "Just where I left her" thought Michael as he entered the garage part of the semi after taking a much deserved nap

"Hey Bon" he said cheerily

"Hey yourself" she said, not moving from under the car

"What ya doing?"

"I've just installed a new device that should give you 20% extra speed in to Kitt's main CPU and now I am just checking all the things that need to be checked before you go"

"Oh" he said watching her

"Can you hand me the wrench" she said sticking her arm out from under the car.

"Err..wrench…" he said as he walked around the garage

"Shelf by the computer…in the tool box" knowing that he was struggling

"Ah ha"

Walking over to Kitt, all that was viable of the mechanic was a pair of long legs and the arm that was till waiting for the tool. Black marks were on her white overalls, like she had rubbed her hands down them.

"Here ya go"

"Thanks"

Sitting down next to her legs, he thought about all the devices and special affects that Kitt has…He was pretty amazing and that was all down to…well to Bonnie

"You know" he started "what you do is petty amazing"

"What?" she asked confused

"You know… the way you design things like…lasers and Super Pursuit Mode…there amazing"

"Thank you" she answered as she slid out from under the car "Where did that come from?"

"I've just been thinking…" he was cut off

"You" Bonnie quipped "Thinking…never" as she made her way over to the work bench

"Hey" he said holding his heart, mock wounded "that hurt"

"Truth does" she smiled at him

Getting up and walking over to her "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" he said placing hand on her shoulders from behind "I want to say thank you for all you fascinating devices as they are the things that keep me alive when I'm away" with that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek"

"That is hardly down to me Michael" she said turning in her chair to face him

"Oh but it is sweetheart" he said "You see, when I'm in a tricky situation that I need to get out of…like a burning building, I can just use turbo boost and I'm free" he smiled "But if I didn't have it I wouldn't be here"

"Michael…"

"And when I need to jump a high wall…I just use the ejector seat, or when I'm locked in a building and I need Kitt to unlock the lock, he can do it because you programmed him to do that" he was roaming the semi floor "You see without you me and Kitt are nothing"

She was speechless

"So, like I said before thank you"

"Your welcome" she said getting up and giving him a hug "But I never thought about it that way before…I'm just doing my job"

"And you do it brilliantly" he smiled at her

"Flatterer" she quipped, slapping him on his shoulder and walking back to the work bench, leaving Michael to take himself to the seating area

"So where are me and Kitt of to next? He quizzed

"I think…Michigan…a drug case"

"Interesting"

"Was that sarcasm I heard?" she asked

"From me no" he said innocently

"And you are in luck"

"Whys that?"

"Me and the semi are tagging along too"

"Yeah…why?"

"Devon's orders"

"Ah Devon's orders" he said repeating her, her answer was a nod and a flick of her hair as she turned back to the computer screen

"So is he ready" he said referring to Kitt

"Just about" she said "Just have to wake him up" she said turning a few knobs and buttons on the switchboard "Had to temporarily shut him down to add the new device"

She said when saw Michaels face

"Oh" he said, followed by a smile when he aw the familiar swish of red

"Sleep well Kitt" Bonnie asked smiling

"Very, thank you Bonnie" answered Kitt

"Is everything finished?"

"Yes Kitt" she answered

"How long were I out for Bonnie?"

"A little over 4 hours"

"And where were you Michael"

"The land of nod, same as you partner"

"I see" answered Kitt "Where we off to Michael?

"I'll tell you on the way, you ready to roll partner"? asked Michael

"When you are Michael"

"Lets get going them" he said as he opened the door to the car, but not before giving bonnie a squeeze on the shoulder

"Kitt, take a look at the new dials for the increase of speed, and brief Michael on it please" Bonnie asked

"You mean he hasn't been briefed" Kitt asked sceptically

"No he hasn't Kitt" Bonnie scolded slightly "We were discussing other things" she smiled looking at Michael as she knelt down to look through the window

"Like what" he asked

"Just things Buddy" Michael answered looking at Bonnie and giving her hand a squeeze and bringing it to his lips before starting the engine

"Be careful" Bonnie called out as they backed down the ramp

"With you looking after us…always Michael shouted before doing a U turn and speeding off into the distance

Fin


End file.
